His Eyes His Smile His Everything
by SilverLunaGoldenSol
Summary: Oneshot. Percabeth. Annabeth POV. My first Fanfic ever. Hope you like it. R&R please!


**Hey everyone. This is my first Fanfic ever so please don't be too hard! Thanks!**

**~SilverLunaGoldenSol~**

* * *

Today was not a good day. It definitely was not a good day. I couldn't even figure out why. It made no sense. I woke up, ate breakfast, trained, ate dinner, went to the campfire and went back to my cabin to read. I was sitting in my bed. I wasn't ready to fall asleep, I didn't want to. It felt wrong. My day felt wrong. Had I not trained enough? Did I not eat enough? Did I eat too much? All these questions went through my head, but I knew it was not those reasons that I felt like this. Then the last thought past through my head. _Percy_. I stopped everything. I dropped my book and stared off to nowhere.

I hadn't talked to him all day. Yeah, I've stared at him for long periods of time but I didn't talk to him, at all. There was no way I would be able to fall asleep. So, I got up and slipped on some sweatpants and my sneakers. I didn't care if the harpies saw me. I needed to talk to him.

Yeah, that sounded weird. But I liked Percy . . . you know, a lot. Of course I tell everyone the opposite, I'm the only person who has to know right? No, I guess not. Keeping your feelings bottled up is never a good thing. So I'll have to tell him eventually. Yeah . . . eventually.

I walked up to the door of Poseidon's cabin and knocked. Surely Percy wouldn't be asleep already. There was no answer. I knocked again and waited. Still no answer. I decided I'd just take a peek. I opened the door slightly to reveal . . . his cover folded over and nothing in his bed. Ok, I didn't know what to do. I needed to speak to him, even if he just said hi. I walked out of his cabin, my heart sinking. Then I saw something, a silhouette on the beach. It was really dark outside so I couldn't figure out what-or who it was. I assumed it must've been Percy. I mean, he wasn't in his bed, where else would he be? So I walked down to the beach. The sand was really soft in between my toes. The water was like a mirror, so still, reflecting the light of the full moon.

Yeah, it was Percy. He was sitting there, running his hands through the sand and staring out into Long Island Sound. Everything was so peaceful.

"Hey" I said as I sat down beside him. He turned and looked at me, his beautiful eyes reflecting the moonlight. A soft smile played across his lips.

"Hi" he replied. It was so great to hear his voice. He was staring at me. And I couldn't help myself; I was staring at him too. I gazed deeply into his eyes, as he did the same into mine. I wanted to lean closer and close the space between our faces.

We said nothing for a few minutes then he looked back at the ocean.

"Beautiful" he whispered. I didn't get what he meant. So I looked out at the water too. Percy stood up. I didn't know what he was doing so I watched. He waded out into the water. I sat there waiting, as he dove under. I was going to wait until he came back up. He wouldn't just leave me like that; it wasn't like him to do that. So I waited.

It was at least ten minutes before he surfaced. He walked slowly back onto the beach, completely dry. He held out his hand for me to take, and so I did. I stood up standing in front of him. His hand was behind his back, then he brought it forward and in it was a flower. Something from I don't know how deep, all I knew is that it was so beautiful. It sort of glowed and it was a soft pink. I took it from him.

"Thank you" I said softly. He took it back from me and put it in my hair.

"Did you know you look beautiful in the moonlight?" he asked. "Your hair shines, and your eyes are stunning." I didn't know what to say. I didn't know where all this was coming from. It wasn't like Percy. He took me hand in his and put my other hand on his chest, as he put his arm around my waist. We were dancing, wow, this was so romantic. Something I would never expect Percy to do. He's usually not the most romantic person in the world.

The moon was like a spotlight. I was lost, in his eyes, in his smile, in his everything.

His hand was caressing my back softly, making it warm. That's when I realized I was freezing. It was very cold outside. I shivered.

"Are you cold" asked Percy quickly.

"No" I lied, and guess what? He saw right through it. He stepped back, which made me sad. I didn't want to stop dancing. Then I realized he was taking off his hoodie. He handed it to me. I looked up at him.

"Are you sure" I asked.

"Absolutely" he replied. I put it on. It smelled like him, which is one of my favourite smells in the world. Percy didn't grab me again to start dancing; instead he took both my hands in his and looked me in the eyes. I caught my breath, I've never thought of a man as beautiful, but Percy was. His breaths were shaky. Even if he was acting so confident, something on his mind was making him nervous.

"What's wrong?" I asked, reaching up and running my fingers through his hair.

"I remember when I first saw you, when I collapsed on the porch of the Big House. You were beautiful." Percy said.

"Were?" I asked sarcastically.

"You still are so . . . breathtakingly beautiful" he said. "And I don't only mean physically. Your personality is amazing. _You're_ amazing." He said, his breath shaking more and more.

"Umm . . . Thanks." I replied nervously.

"I love you. I've loved you since I first saw you. I may not have even known it myself at that time, but deep down I truly did. And yeah, I'm only sixteen. But I can feel it Annabeth. I love you." I was so speechless, so happy, so scared . . . so everything. Every emotion was running through my body. So I did the thing that felt the most natural.

"I love you too." I was so shocked at how true that was.

Percy pulled me into a hug and I laid my head on his chest.

Then I was lost again.

In his eyes. His smile. His Everything.

* * *

Hey! How was it?! Good I hope. Review please!


End file.
